Flames of A New
by Todalin Hikari
Summary: Its a world of magic, majesty, & Mage's when the rare Fire Mage is accompanied on his long journey through the elemental kingdoms to stop a terrible evil that wants to take hold.
1. Chapter 1

He walked alone in the dark. Scilently, moving amoung the shadows. The cold air rushing against him. But He could not feel it. He could not feel anything. Not pain, nor happiness, nothing! He was simpley an emotionless being, that walked the earth searching for his perpous. But like so many that came before him, he could not find it. So on he would search, with out a care in the world about anyone or anything around him.

The snow wizzed around him. Attepting to pull him to his knee's but he did not break. He refused to, and continued marching on. Convinced that not even God himself had the power to break him.

Suddenly a voice called out to him above the wind. It was a faint sound, sweet and delacate.

Much like an angel from heavan. Kai grunted his displeaser at it, and walked on. Hopeng whatever was out there wiould simpley pass on by. What buisness did a holy being have out here in this wild terrony? Surley they would be smart enough to flee. Angels after all could fly above the storm.

Realizing his own power to fly, Kai sighed at his own stupidity. Closing his eyes, he searched deep inside his soul and activated his elemental power. Two gaigantic crimson wings sproted from his back. They eminated a subtle glom that seemed to turn the snow into flickering flames.

"Angel," the heavanly voice called agian.

Kai looked down and saw a young girl crawling his way. Her hair was a light blue and her eyes a deep saphire. She downed a black tear drop under one eye, and a black cross under the other. She was no heavanly being. She was only a mere human. "I am no angel," he called back.

"But you have wings," the girl coughed.

"I am a lord of fire," Kai replied. "The wings are simpley a figure of my power."

"Please," The girl coughed again. "Help me." With that she stopped moving.

Kai knew she wasn't dead. He could sence her heartbeats. But she was fading. If she didn't get smowhere warm soon, she would die. He sighed annoyingly, and stepped passed her. What a bothersome girl. Expecting a favor from him, of all people. "Angel," he voice rang in his head. "She thought I was an angel," he whispered.

Kai turned back. He could easily keep the girl warm in his arms. But Why should he have to. It was her misfortune getting caught out here. So why should he make her misfortunes his? That wouldn't be very smart. But still, something inside screamed at him not to leave her.

He didn't really understand but he obeyed none the less. Picking the frozen girl up in his arms and holding her close. The heat eminating fom his wings would be enough to keep her alive until he could get her somwhere safe. "Why have you braght her to me?" He shouted into the sky. "What significance does she hold?"

He had called to the heavans many times before, but there was never any answer. Why should this time be any different? "You are a cruel one," he murmered. and spread his wings. "Does the great and caring God insist on tourchering me?" With those last words he wrose into the sky, and flew past the storm clouds into the clear night above.

" Where is she!" Tala shouted angrily.

"We don't know," Bryan replied. "This storm you cooked up seperated us."

"Damn it," Tala cursed rubbing his temple. "She's only 17, her powers havn't come in yet. She can't survive out there."

Bryan sighed saddly. "Well sir," he exclaimed. "Did we really need such a large cover? What were we running from anyway?"

"I don't know," Tala replied. "But I could sense a dark presents the likes of wich I can't explain."

"That still dosent explain why we ran," Bryan stated boldly. "Everyone in this regon knows you are the strongest mage around. They have even given you the title of Lord, though you refuse to except it."

"I realize that," Tala growled looking out the window. "But I have never senced this kind of power before. It was so different. And I refuse to go into a battle with another mage without knowing there elamental abilities."

Bryan watched as the blizzard faded away. "You don't suppose it could of been a fire mage do you?"

"Don't be silly," Tala chuckled. "Fire is a very unpredictable element. Know one has ever mastered it. The tales of the Fire Mage are nothing but fantasy. Even Demons don't have the power to control it."

Bryan shrugged. "I hope your right," he sighed. "Because I wouldn't want to meet the man that could control it."

"A room for two," Kai told the clerk.

The woman grabbed a key and handed it to him. "Room 208," she exclaimed and glaced down at the blue haired girl he held in one arm. "Did you too get caught out in that storm?" she asked.

Kai said nothing and took the key. "Nosey woman," he muddered to himself. And walked down the hallway into his assigned room.

It was a quaint little place. Two seperate beds with a single night stand between them. And a little bathroom off to the side. Kai growled his disapproval of the place. But entered it none the less. Now was not the time too be so picky. He made his way over to one of the beds and laid the girl atop it.

"I hope you stay asleep," He whispered. "Cause your not going to like this." He hesitated as she began to snuggle into the blanket. When she was still again Kai went to work. Carefully he removed her soked cloaths and toissed them to the floor. He would take them down to the laundry later. Kai went to the bathroom and grabbed a towl to dry her.

He servayed her wet body. It was the perfect shape. A saphire cresent moon was tattooed around her belly button. "What are you?" he asked softly and lifted her into a sitting position. Slowly he began dabbing her creamy skin with the towl. There was no doubt in his mind, she could of been an angel in a past life. She was beautiful, and her vioce was so sweet. It should of made him sick.

He had always hated angels, both fallen and rissen. But this girl was human, and yet she took on such an angelic appearance. Was that why he was unable to leave her? Was the fact that she was so different, attracking him? No, that wasn't it. He had no heart. So there was no way he could feel anything.

"Ugh," The girl growned breaking Kai from his thaughts.

Kai froze, waiting for her to open her eyes. But she did not. instead she did something he did not expect. She curled into him, burrying her face into his muscular chest.

A cold shiver went up Kai's spine. This was not natural. Carefully he wrapped her in the blanket and layed her head on the pillow. "There," He said quietly. "Rest up now."

The hours passed, and Kai had dried her close and his own. Now he sat at the window stairing at the sky.

"What?" The girl said groggily rubbing her eyes. "where am I?"

"Don't worry," Kai said turning to face her. "You are safe. Your clothes are on the night stand there."

The girl looked over at her folded outfit, then down at her exposed chest. "Oh my," she gasped and pulled the blanket up around herself.

"I had to take them off," Kai explained. "They were soked."

"Thats alright," The girl replied cheerfully. "I understand."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Most girls would be pissed," he exclaimed.

His blue haired companion shrugged. "Yeah," she admitted. " But I'm not most girls. My name is Todalin, by the way, but you can call me Todo."

"Kai," the confused fire mage replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensing this conversation was not going to be an expected one, Kai turned his attention back to the window in hopes this strange girl would get the message. She didn't speak, but he could here her rustling around with her clothes.

"Good," He thaught to himself. "She'll probably leave now."

"He, um...Kai was it," Todo said cheerfully. "You don't by any chance have any food do you?"

Kai sighed annoyingly. This girl just didn't know when to stop. "Not at the moment," He replied harshley. "You can hold off until morning."

"Okay," Todo said saddley "Thanks by the way. You saved my life back there. I owe you one."

"Lets just go our seperate ways tomorrow," Kai stated boldy. "And we'll call it even." By the sound of her subtle grunt Kai could tell, she probably didn't like that very much.

"So what are you anyway?" She said changing the subject. "Your not an angel."

"I'm a mage of fire," Kai answered. A slight growl in his voice.

"Really?" Todo said leaping to her feet. "I thought they were only legend."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Your pretty quick to believe me," he exclaimed.

Todo shrugged and began walking slowly in his direction. "My father used to tell me the fire mage tales when I went to sleep. They have always been my favorite." Kai said nothing. Todo began to grow quite flustered with her resquer. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Kai replied bluntly. "You talk to much." He knew the insault had done it's work, but she would never say anything. After all, she was in a room that he was paying for. Though he was still a little suprised. Most people would of at least uddered a sigh or something, but Todo didn't make a sound. Heck, she didn't even move. He could feel her watching him closely. And it was becoming quite annoying.

He turned around to say something to her but was met with her arms rapped around him in an embrace.

Kai froze for a moment then hurredly pushed her away. "What do you think your doing?" He aksed harshley.

"You looked like you needed a hug," The sky-blue haired girl confest.

"Tala," Bryan exclaimed. "How in the world our we gonna find your sister?"

Tala shrugged. "I don't know," he growled. "I'm working on it. He rubbed his temple. "Damn Snow Country," he cursed. "It just happends to be the latgest counrty on the planet."

Bryan set a cup of hot chocolate down by his companion. "You have to relax a little," he explained. "Gather your thaughts, and get some sleep. Then tomorrow you'll be well rested and can think of a plan then."

"You know I can't do that," Tala replied shoving the hotchocolate away. "She's my sister. True only half blood, but she still meens more to me then this whole God Forsaken place."

"Forsaken?" a voice repeated.

Tala and Bryan spun around fast only to see a young girl standing in the door way. She had long lavender hair with two blue streeks for bangs. She downed a tiny black star under one eye. A holy aura seemed to poor out of her.

"What do you wan t her Angel?" Tala growled. "This is no place for you."

The girl smiled. "People say that so often," she giggled. "I am Jenina. And I am here to help you find the monster."

Bryan and Tala raised there eyebrows. "Monster?" Tala asked. "We arn't lookin for any monster. We are looking for my sister. Didn't you...God tell you right?"

Jenina staired at him coldy. "To find your sister," she went on. "You will have to find the monster." She aused. "The beast of the flame."

"I don't have time for this," Tala growled.

"Heed my words," Jenina pleeded. "This is not to be taken lightly. The Beast is very powerful. For it is the one and only."

"One and only?" Bryan repeated. "One and onbly what?"

"Fire Mage," The angel replied.

Tala stared at the elegant angel in disbelief. "Why are you trying to mock me?" He sneered.

Jenina shook her head. "No," she replied softly. I am not. I have been sent to warn you, and aid you in your quest to destroy him, nothing more."

Bryan glanced over at his headstrong companion, and shrugged his shoulders. "It sounds kinda far fetched to me," he admitted.

Tala gave a deep sigh. He agreed with Bryan on this, but this Angel said she could help him find his sister. And that would have to do. "Alright," he growled. "I will go along with you, only if you help me find my sister."

Jenina nodded solemnly. "I promise," she said kindly.

"What are you?" Kai asked poking the bouncy girl in the forehead.

Todo cocked her head to one side. "What?" she asked in a somewhat dumbfounded voice.

"Your not human," Kai replied. "Your aura, it's different."

Todo swallowed. " I'm a mage," she cooed. "An Ice mage."

Kai exhaled loudly in an annoyed manner. "And yet," he exclaimed. "You were caught out in a blizzard. Sorry kid, but I'm not buying it. Now who are you really?"

Todo folded her hands infront of her. "I'm speaking the truth," she insisted. " I'm 17, my powers havn't come in yet."

Kai staired at the blue haired girl with the same look of disbelief.

"My brothers Tala Valkov," she growled. "The Lord of the Ice Country."

Kai's eye twitched. "The Lord of Ice?" He repeated. "The very Lord that refuses his Title and yet still takes on that high role and still gets paid for his sevises as a lord?"

Todo nodded saddly. "Yeah, I don't either but, he's still my brother."

Kai turned back out the window. " So I suppose your going to go back to him?"

"Well, I would," Todo admitted. "But I don't know where he is?" She put a hand over her breasts. "I was hoping that you would..."

" No," Kai interrupted. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Oh, come on," Todo begged. "I have know where I can go."

"Thats not my problem," Kai growled.

"It should be," Todo growled back.

Kai stood up and faced the quivering girl. "Your not very smart," He sneered. "You have no concept of what I can do."

A dark gaze eminated from Todo's eyes as she held her arms out in a daring way. "Okay then Mr. Big Shot," She shouted. " Than do something."

Kai wasted no time grabing the girl by the neck and pinning her agianst the wall. "You should really watch what you say to some people," He said evily. "They just might take you bye suprise."

"But you won't do it," Todo said softly. "I know you won't."

Kai's grip tightened a little. "Are you so sure?" He asked in a harsh voice.

I warm smile formed fromed Todo's lips. "Yes," she replied sweetly. "Because if you were as heartless as you say, then you wouldn't of saved my life."

Kai knew he had the ability to crush the girls neck quite easily, but for some reason, his will wouldn't let him. Slowly he released his grip on Todo's slender neck. "Alright," He replied grudgingly. "You can tag along with me. But looking for your brother is my last priority. Ya Got that!"

"Yes," Todo replied rubbing her neck. "Loud and clear."


	3. Chapter 3

Todo splashed the warm water against her face. It felt good against her still shivering skin. She gave a sigh as she reached for the towl near by. Dispite her appearance she was acually quite nervous. A Fire mage? There wasn't supposed to be such a thing. And what a hot headed one at that.

She sighed agian and through the towl back on the counter. What was this demonic angel capable of? His aura was very strong and powerful. If he had wanted to kill her back there, he could have, and very easily. Todo even began to doubt wether Tala would be able to stand up to him. She shivered at the thought of them meating. But, still, he had agreed to let her come along. But what was his reasoning? His deep mahogany eyes told her nothing.

"Are you planning to be in there all night?" Kai called.

Todo swallowed and stepped out of the bathroom. "I was washing up," she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well get to sleep," Kai ordered. "We leave at first light."

Todo nodded and crawled into the bed. "What about you?" she asked subtley. "Where will you sleep?"

"Right here," Kai growled. "Now shut it."

Todo grumbled angrily to herself as she turned over. He didn't have to be so rude. Before long, she was sleeping soundly, dreaming away.

"So how exactly do you expect to find her?" Tala asked daringly.

"I'm an angel," Jenina replied. "I can sense your deepest wishes. And so I can sence her."

"Well, than lets get started," Bryan urged.

"Not tonight," Tala sighed. "It is very late. We need to rest and restore our strength first. We will leave first thing in the morning." He walked out of the room yawning.

"Excuse his rudeness," Bryan exclaimed shaking his head. "Let me show you to a room."

Jenina shook her head. "There is no need," she said sweetly. "For I don't sleep."

Bryan nodded and stretched his arms. "Suit yourself," he said grudgingly. "But don't go wandering about."

Jenina nodded and sat down in a nearby chair, as Bryan slumped down the hall way. She giggled to herself. "A little ruff around the edges," she whispered. "But their hearts are good."

"Wake up," Kai said tapping his blue-haired companion on the head.

Todo slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she asked in a drowsey voice. "What time is it?"

"Five o'clock," Kai replied yanking back the covers. "We are leaving."

Todo sat up slowly. "Alright," she yawned.

It didn't take long for them to be out the door and on the road. Mostly because, Todo had nothing to carry. And, neither did Kai infact. The bright glow of last nights blizzard danced off his paled skin. It made him look almost angelic. Todo had to laugh. The thought of this broody, man being an angel was enough to make her loose it.

"Whats so funny," Kai snapped.

"Nothing," Todo exclaimed, pulling her coat tighter around her. "Arn't we gonna stop for breakfast?"

Kai sighed annoyingly and grabbed a small slice of bread from his coat pocket and tossed it over his sholder. "Eat that," he grumbled. "We have no time to stop."

"Thank you," Todo breathed taking a bite. She concidered offering him a bite, but quicklt desided not to, seeing as how he reacted last night to her sleeping question. She sighed, as the bread quickly disapeared. It wasn't near enough to stow her hunger, but it was something none the less.

She wiped the crumbs from her mouth and swallowed. Her throat was dry now. She looked up at her companion hopefully. But since his back was to her, he couldn't see. Just as well, Todo thought. He might gripe about that to.

Suddenly, as if he had read her mind. Kai pulled out a silver flask and through it back to her. "It's strong stuff," he exclaimed. "But it will keep you warm inside."

Todo quickly unscrewed the cap and took a big swig of the most awful tasting liquid. She coughed as she forced it down.

"I told you," Kai grunted.

"What is it?" Todo weezed handing the flask back to him.

"A mixture of vitamines and alcahol," Kai replied. "

Todo worked up some saliva and spit it on the ground. "It tatses awful," she proclaimed. "How can you drink that?"

"I don't have a sense of taste," Kai sighed.

Todo raised her eyebrow. "Well, thanks anyway," she said softly. "I did need it."

Kai rolled his eyes. Apart of him wanted to reach around and just hit her. All those little thank you's were getting quite annoying. Still, he new she was just trying to be polite and stay on his good side. He guessed he could give her a break.

Jenina walked softly into Tala's room. It was a grand site. Quite large and full of many things. From medevil weopns to screatching gargoyals. She slowly made her way to the bad and sat down next to the sleeping ice mage. His Crimson hair hung in his face.

Jenina lightly began brushing it away. The harsh outlook he had had yesterday was gone. Sleeping here now, he seemed almost child like and innosent. But Jenina knew all to well, that this innosence was only skin deep. Still, something about him seemed to call to her.

"What," Tala groned opening his eyes. Upon seeing Jenina he shot up fast. "What is it?" He growled.

"Calm down," Jen giggled. "I was only coming to wake you." It's time we were off. Bryan has already packed your gear for you."

"Oh," Tala sighed rubbing his temple. "Well, I'll get dressed then."

Jenina nodded and made her way to the door.

"Wait," Tala called.

Jenina stopped and turned back to him. "Yes," she said sweetly.

"Sorry," Tala murmed. "About being so harsh yesterday."

Jenina smiled. "It was understandable," she replied, and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"So how do we find her," Tala asked turning his head in such a way that the bones in his neck gave a loud pop.

Jenina smiled at him sweetly. "Well," she began. "I can sense her."

Bryan raised his eyebrow. "How?" He asked in a puzzled vioce.

Jenina gave a sarrowful sigh, but didn't answer.

Tala knew she was hiding something, and Jenina knew that he could sense it. Still, she would keep it to herself, until the time was right.

"What do you know," Tala demanded.

Jenina refused to answer, and continued to walk with her eyes locked on the road ahead of them.

Bryan and Tala exchanged troublesome glances, but didn't press the issue yet. They knew all to well how angels could be. They were very stubern creatures and would not reveal what wasnt met to be no matter what the condisions. But Tala was very stubborn as well, and would not give in so easily. Still, this piont in time was not right. So he said no more.

They had only been traveling for a few hours, but already Kai was ready to spread his wings and leave this girl in the snow. This whole time, she had been talking, nonstop. Not about anything inparticular. Just about her life, how much she missed her brother, and the stupid things they used to do together as children.

It seemed to Kai that she was just desperate for conversation. Especially since she was with some guy she bearly knew. Still, she talked a lot for a girl. And it was getting on his nerves.

"Do you ever run out of things to say?" He gorwned.

Todo crossed her arms over her chest. "Well," she growled. "If you would contribute more to the conversation, then I wouldn't be the one doing all the talking."

Kai grunted his annoyance to her, but didn't say anything. He hoped that if he agnore her, she would simpley get tired and stop. But waas he ever wrong. Another two hours went by and the girl didn't stop, once. Kai felt as though his head was going to explode. How could anyone, have this much to say? It didn't seem possible.

Finally, he could take it no more. "Just close your mouth," he shouted at the girl. "For at least a minute."

Todo stopped in her tracks. "You don't have to be so rude about it," she scolded.

Kai stopped as well and turned around to face her. She stood with a daring posture, glaring at him with her deep saphire eyes. Normaly, anyone who had done that in the past got knocked to the ground, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to raise his fist.

"Fine," he said coldly. "Please, shut your damn mouth."

Todo's glare deepend with his harsh words, but she did not return with a comment of her own. Instead she only stared. A scilence unlike anyother either of them have felt fell upon the air.

Kai turned his back to her once more. "Lets continue," he comanded.

Todo nodded, and began to follow. This time she was quiet.

Kai sighed with a subtle relief. He finally got through to her. Now he could continue on in peace.

"Why are you so negative?" Todo asked.

Kai rolled his eyes. He had underestimated her once more. "I just am," he replied. "Now close it."

"But why?" Todo asked again.

"Because," Kai grumbled. "There isn't anything to be positive about."

Todo cocked her head to one side. "Of course their is," she giggled. "Just look at the world around you. It's full of life, though it is cold and hard. But still so warm and soft."

In one swift motion Kai spun around and grabed Todo fermly by the arm. "There is nothing warm about the world in wich we live," he screamed. "It's nothing but a cold labyrinth of twists and turns that lead you around and around until your right back to the place you started." Kai tightend his grip. "Not to mention it's full of empty corpses perading around as the innosent just waiting to suck the life out of you and leave you alone, cold, and empty as they are."

She would be a fool if she were to denie that she was afraid. But, fear was one thing she would never let control her. Slowly she let her free hand fall over his, and swallowed hard. "Kai," she whimpered. "The warmth in wich I speek lies deep within the hearts of many people. True their are many haertless men out there, but their are also many more who do have hearts."

"But they are cowards," Kai interupted. "They live under the feet of those who are emty and do nothing to change their fate."

Todo sighed saddly. "What happened to you?" she aksed solemnly. "That could drain your heart so?"

Kai let go of his companions arm. "Drop it," He said fermly, and contiued walking.

Todo followed close behind, a new berden set upon her heart. What ever the cost. She would teach him to love agian.


	4. Chapter 4

By night fall, the three travelers were tired and warn. But Tala persisted, that they keep moving. Even when Jenina begged him to stop at the nearby town.

"She's my sister," Tala replied. "I'm not going to stop until I find her. It's all my fault she's lost after all."

Jenina and Bryan sighed in disappointment. "But we can't keep pushing ourselves," she insisted. "That will only cause our bodies to grow week and then we may never find her."

Tala shook his head. "I will find her," he growled. "And no one or nothing is going to stop me."

Jenina groaned sadly. She knew their was no way to convince him. His feelings for his sister were strong, that was understandable. But still, Jenina wondered if he would still be going through all this trouble if he knew what his younger sister really was.

"What is it?" Tala asked breaking Jenina from her thoughts.

"Huh," Jenina replied dumbfounded.

"You just stopped talking," Tala continued.

Jenina shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted.

Tala chuckled to himself. "Sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm just used to my sister talking nonstop." He combed his fingers through his crimson hair. "She can't stand complete silence. Never could, so she's always talking about something. And only stops when somethings wrong."

Jenina smiled tenderly. Perhaps he wouldn't care at all.

The cold wind blew hard, causing Todo to clutch her coat tighter around her. She sniffled and groaned, longing to say something to her hotheaded companion. But because of his earlier outburst she was to fearful to say anything right now. Still, being perfectly silent was not her style.

"Hey, Kai," she said meekly. "When do you suppose we will come up on the next town?"

"Tomorrow," He replied boldly.

"What!" Todo gasped. "You expect me to go that long, in the cold?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yes," he grumbled. "Now shut it."

Todo was about to respond but another rush of cold wind made her hide her face behind her coat collar. This wind was becoming more than she could bare.

Carefully she extended her hand and took hold of Kai's jacket.

Kai looked back at her with a look of slight annoyance on his face. That quickly slid away when he caught site of the shivering girl. "You know," he said grudgingly. "For an Ice Mage you really don't take the cold to well do you?"

Todo shgrugged. "I guess not," she replied saddly. "The wind is stinging my eyes. So I can't really see where I am going."

Without another thaught Kai reached up and pulled her hand off his coat. He held it tightly in his and pulled her up next to him. Then in one swift motion pulled her onto his back in a piggy-back fasion. "Hide your face in the scarf," he commanded. "It will keep you warm enough."

Todo did as she was told. Nestling her face between his sholder blades into the warm scarf. It wasn't much but that combine with his unusually warm body heat was enough to keep her alive for now. "Thanks Kaichi-kun," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai replied. "Now shut up."

She may not have been able to see his face, but she was sure his was blushing feriously.

Todo found herself running through blackness. No one was there, nothing was visible. Only a deep blackness layed around her.

"Anybody," she called. "Anybody there?" But to her great dismay, no answer reached her ears.

Suddenly an icy wind blew in out of the nothingness. It struck her skin with a painful slice making her cringe against it. "Where is everybody?" she cried. "Brother-sensei, Kaichi-kun!"

Beginning to run, Todo found it hard to move. She looked down to find that her legs were stuck. The blackness she had been standing had turned into a sticky goo that held her fast.

"No!" She cried attempting to pull herself free. But the ground refused her demand and began sucking her down into it. "Please," she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. "Kaichi-kun! Help me! Where are you!"

In an instant she sat up fast and into the arms of her startled companion. "Kai," she cried burring her face into his chest. "Your here?"

"Yes," he said bluntly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were gone," Todo cried. "I called for you but you didn't come." She moved her head back and fourth slightly, attempting to wipe away some of her tears with his shirt. "You left me alone. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME!"

"Easy," Kai said softly putting an arm around her. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

Todo quickly pulled back her face and looked up at his. Those mahogany eyes she loved so much held a vacant concern that she hadn't seen before.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked in a harsher voice than before.

Todo pulled herself away from his embrace and looked away. "I used to have it when I was very young," she exclaimed. " I'm running through nothingness. Calling out for my brother...and now you." She blushed slightly and glanced over at him. He had turned away, attempting to hide the pinkish glow that had graced his cheeks as well.

"Go on," he ordered.

Todo swallowed. "No one answers," she continued. "Then when I began to run, the shadow begins sucking me into it. I know it doesn't sound like something to dramatic, but..."

"Your afraid of loneliness," Kai interrupted. He stood up quickly and walked to the window. "It means nothing, other than you're letting your fear control you. Now go to sleep."

Todo narrowed her gaze on him and sneered. "You're an ass!" she shouted and quickly pulled the covers over her head.

"I'll still be here in the morning," he replied in a voice so soft she almost didn't hear him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Tala asked sitting down next to Jenina.

The angel shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "You know that."

Tala shrugged. "They say everything needs their beauty sleep," he joked. "So if you don't go down soon your gonna..."

"Hey," Jenina laughed. "that was uncalled for." She punched his arm playfully. "So," she continued why aren't you asleep?"

Tala shrugged. "I couldn't," he admitted. "I keep thinking of my sister. It's been a week."

Jenina nodded sadly. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "But this Fire mage guy moves quick, and he covers his trail well."

"A few days ago," Tala began. The tone of his voice suddenly dead serious. "You mentioned something about being able to sense Todo."

Jenina nodded and let out a scilent groan. "Yes," she replied. "I did."

"Well," Tala continued. "Thats why I came to talk to you."

Jenina turned to her companion. "Tala-sama," she explained. 'Your sister is..." She paused for a moment to gather herself. "Your sister isn't an Ice mage like you thought."

"What?" Tala asked in a shocked voice. "What do you mean?"

"She's," Jenina said shuddering a little. "Is the other half."

"She's heading to the Forest Land with him," Garlen said evilly.

"Good," Brooklyn replied holding out his palm and letting a black fire ball form within it. He laughed. "If Kai thinks that she'll be enough to pay his dept, then he's sadly mistaken."

"My lord," Garlen said with a grin. "Her brother trails after her, with the Angel Jenina."

"Excellent," Brooklyn laughed closing his palm around the fire ball. "Insure that they arrive on schedule & in one piece. For the ritual to work perfectly, we need them both."

"But we've been walking for hours," Todo wined.

"I don't care," Kai grumbled back. "We are not stopping."

Todo sighed saddly and crossed her arms in a sad protest. "You have no sympathy for anyone," she growled.

Kai rolled his eyes at the blue-haired girl. He was trying his best to just ignore her, but she was making it harder and harder. Perhaps if he tied and gagged her? No, he couldn't do that. Well... he could, but he wouldn't. Kai shook his head confusingly. If it had been any other person, he might, have. But, for some reason, this particular girl meant something to him. Much more than what he truely intended. True, he had only known her for a couple weeks.

Suddenly the sent of blood blew by them. Kai stopped, & put out his arm, indicating his companion to do the same.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he peplied gruffly. "But something has died nearby." With a deep sigh he began walking off over a nearby ridge. "Stay here," he ordered. And dissapeared into the snow.

Todo huddled down into the snowdrift they had been standing by, and waited.

There was scilence on the air. Not a sound could be heard. It was making her nervous. Kai was right. Something was out there. Something so frightening, that even the wind feared it.

She swallowed hard. and pulled her coat tighter around her. "Kai," she whispered. "Are you there?"

When no answer came, Todo began to grow fearful. Had her companion just abandon her? She tried to tell herself no, that the question was udderly rediculas, but the fact was, she had become quite a burden to him.

Todo gulped down some more saliva, cursing herself for not being more understanding with him.

Suddenly a shot of warm air blasted agianst the back of her neck. Todo felt her whole body grow stiff. Something was rightbehind her. And whatever it was it was not Kai.

Slowly she turned around, and became face to face with a large, white fekine-like beast. "A Snow Lion," she gasped taking a leap back.

The great beast snarled, showing its large, bloody fangs.

Todo quickley held out her hand in the fighting stance she had practiced with her brother, so many times before that. But, just like those times, no icey blast apeared. Not even a single snow flake. She remembered that most ice mages got there powers at 16 years of age. But some, hdidn't blossom until 20. And, she guessed, that she was to be one of those ones.

Seeing the failed attempt the giant cat lungged forward, jaws wide, ready to snatch it's pray.

In one swift move Todo dogged the hungry lion and began running. The deep snow made it very difficult, and Todo quickly found herself face down in it. The heavy beats of the snow lions paws growing louder.

Todo hurridly pulled herself up, but again she fell. This time twisting her ankle. She gave a loud yell, as she fell back to her knees. Clutched her swelling ankle Todo looked over twords the preditor that was now, only a couple feet away. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she quickly closed them, awaiting the lion's brutal blow.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a loud growly squeal filled the air as the Lion spun around. Todalin opened her eyes to see Kai standing in front of her and a very angry lion infront of him. The skin on it's shoulder was blackened and chared.

"Kai," the young girl breathed in slight suprise. "Y-you came to my resque me?"

"Duh," he grummbled. "Did you think I would let you get eatten? Stupid girl." He held up a hand infront of him, spread his palm and let fire ingulf it completely. He grinned evily and slowly spread his wings out wide, hiding the defensless girl from the infamous cats view. "Now stay back," he ordered. "This will be over shortly."

Todo watched as he planted his feet firmly, she knew by this that the lion was about to charge her companion.

She swallowed hard. As the large cat thundered towards them.

In a quick blow Kai reached back his arm and then swung it forwards landing the lion inside the mouth.

A loud howl of pain escaped its throat as it immediatley drew back. druling and pawing at its smoking lips.

Kai's muscles relaxed as the lion bounded away, over the snowy hills. Then he turned around and slowly walked up to his injured friend.

"I sprained my ankle," Todo whimpered trying to stand.

Kai took her arm and carfully set her back down. "Then dont move you idiot," he said coldly. "Thats a sure fire way to get it hurt even worse."

Todo looked away from him, not letting him see the hurt look in her eyes.

Kai gave a deep sigh and lightly corressed her ankle in his hands. Todo jumped slightly then relaxed.

She watched him out of the courner of her eye. So concerned was the look in his eyes, yet they still convayed their natural allofness. Todo smiled slightly.

"I guess Im going to be carrying you for a day," the firey mage said with a long sigh.

"I'm sorry,' Todalin said meekly. "I keep causing you so much trouble."

"Yeah," Kai said bluntly. "But I'm used to things like this. Now hold on tight." He leaned forward and carfully slid his hands underneith her. Causiously, the blue-haired girl wraped her arms around his neck. Then closed her eyes as she was hoisted up.

Slowly she laid her head against him. as they began to make there way forward.

Tala looked down at the angel with a confused look. "What are you talking about," he asked.

Jenina sighed, and hung her head. "There is much here that you know nothing about," she said softly. Then turned her face to him. "I want to tell you everything, but...I'm not sure you are ready to hear it."

Her eyes held a vague sorrow in them, that Tala understood. Taking in a deep inhaile, he lifted his hand and softly let it rest on her head. "Can you at least tell me if she is going to be okay," he asked in a soft voice.

"Possibley," The young angel replied. "If she figures out what needs to be known in time." She smiled sweetly. "Your sister is a smart girl, Im sure she will be fine. The heaven's are smiling on her after all. She's not gonna have to do this alone."

Tala's saphire eyes turned away. "I know your just trying to make me feel better, " he said saddley. "But, I want the truth." He turned back to her. "So please, dont lie to me anymore."

Jenina observed her companions heartfelt gaze and sighed. "If she doesnt get to where she needs to be," she whimpered. "Then...sh-she," she trailed off as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Tala stared at her in shock as the tender little angel collapsed into him, sobbing. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I wish everything could just be taken away. She doesn't deserve any of this, and neither do you."

The solitary Ice mage slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It must be so hard not being able to say anything." His voice was shakey. "But, It's alright. Because whether or not Todalin is my sister I will find her and do what ever it takes to help her through whatever is going to happen. Regaurdless of knowing this secret or not."

"The heighest told me," Jenina exclaimed attempting to wipe away the tears. "That as soon as your heart and spirit are ready, then I can tell you everything."

"Then I'll be ready," Tala said with a sly grin. "I promise you, that befre this is over I will be ready."

"Kaichi-kun," the sleepy girl wined. "Arn't we gonna stop for the night?"

"I told you," he said fiercely. "Im not stopping." He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "But If you are really that tired, just go to sleep. You not even walking after all."

A slight shade of pink filled Todo's cheeks. "A-are you sure," she studdered. "What if..."

"I already told you it was okay," he growled. "Now just close your eyes. I'm keeping watch. So nothings gonna happen."

Todo smiled and burried her face into his jacket. He was so warm, that she immidiatley found herself drifting into her dreams. She felt safe here. Nothing could harm her. This, right now, was right where she wanted to be.


End file.
